


내 룸메이트의 더 이상 바보, 그래서 나는 왜

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Uni Life [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Namjoon, Mentioned Sehun, Mentioned Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have taken his roommate Yoongi, to finally get together with Namjoon but Baekhyun knows it's better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	내 룸메이트의 더 이상 바보, 그래서 나는 왜

Honestly he's not sure how he didn't see this coming. Him and Baekhyun have been kind of attached at the hip since they met as freshmen. They'd planned to move into an apartment together with a friend as sophomores but they'd both hit road bumps that landed them in the dorms for another year. With that he figured that that possibility could've come up thanks to his cousin Sehun being a little tall shithead. But the fact that it's actually happened and in the form of Baekhyun showing up at his room at nearly midnight wasn't what was expected.

Kyungsoo had been sitting on his bed reading a book because his laptop was freaking out and he wasn't tired yet when he'd heard a knock on his suite door. He'd tilted his head to the side totally confused on who would be knocking on the door at almost midnight. His roommate was with his girlfriend for the weekend to visit her family and his suite mates had headed to Chicago for the weekend leaving him to be the only one in the dorm. Until he'd decided to open the door never once did he figure that Baekhyun would be the one on the other side of the door.

“Hey Soo.” Baekhyun says smiling brightly.

“It’s midnight Baek. Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asks as he lets Baek in anyway.

“Apparently Yoongi grew some balls. Walked in to find him and Namjoon on the bed sleeping with Netflix up. I figured I’d leave them alone rather than one or both of them wake up for me to awkwardly be there as well.” Baek explains as he sits at Kyungsoo’s desk.

“Ah finally. You can sit on the bed you know.” Kyungsoo says confused considering normally Baek would jump on his bed giving him that cute childlike look of his.

“Actually I’d feel a bit better with not being that close right now.” Baekhyun says as he looks out the blinds onto the city lights in the distance of downtown Milwaukee.

Kyungsoo just stands by his bed staring at Baekhyun completely confused. In the nearly two years the two have known each other they’ve learned each other almost inside out. It’s the reason they’ve become best friends so Kyungsoo knows somethings up with Baek. Never once has he initiated a lack of skin ship between them, usually Kyungsoo himself is the one doing it.

“Baek what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks as he sets his book down on his bed and walks to his desk.

Baekhyun continues staring out the window through the cracks in the blinds but doesn’t answer Kyungsoo. He wants to confess because honestly he should because once finals are over they’ll finally be moving into an apartment together liked they’d originally planned just it’ll only be the two of them this time. His problem is just how to go about doing it. He’s always been good with charming people and getting his way because he’s a diva. But with Kyungsoo it’s completely different because he’ll just glare, raise an eyebrow, or completely ignore attempts to have Baekhyun’s way. He supposes its part of the reason why he ended up falling for his best friend. Honestly when he thinks about all the reasons he fell for the shorter male he wants to vomit for how cliché they are. 

“Baek please what’s wrong? Don’t ignore or shut me out.” Kyungsoo asks as he props his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders and hugs him from behind.

Baekhyun is startled out of his thoughts by Kyungsoo’s face too close to his and the fact that he’s being back hugged. He visibly gulps and then feels the loss of Kyungsoo’s body and scent to come face to face with his best friend and crush.

“Byun Baekhyun what is wrong? I will not leave you alone until you tell me. If I have to keep you locked up in my room all weekend to get the answer out of you I will.” Kyungsoo says as he leans down into Baekhyun’s face irritated.

“I would love that actually.” Baekhyun whispers and then slaps his hand over his mouth having hoped for that to not make it out of his mouth.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks stepping back a bit confused.

Baekhyun still has his hand over his mouth with eyes wide as he stares at Kyungsoo. He wants to look away from Kyungsoo but his eyes seem to be frozen in place staring at the adorable confused male in front of him. Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun who seems to be frozen not looking away from him. He finds himself memorized once again by Baekhyun and immediately the voice of Sehun being a little shit pops into his head. He subtly shakes his head and sees that Baekhyun has finally removed his hand from his mouth and seems to be giving himself an internal pep talk. Baekhyun breathes deeply after giving himself some courage to do this and looks up to see Kyungsoo’s head tilted curious. Baekhyun smiles as he carefully gets up and closes the short distance between himself and Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo I love you. I know we say that often enough to each other because we’re best friends but I seriously love you. I realize that while we may have always just blown off comments about us being together that I actually love you as more than just a best friend. Basically I love you and would love to actually take you out on a date and not brush off comments about it being a date saying we’re just hanging out. Will you go out with my Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks holding both of Kyungsoo’s hands and looking into those owl eyes.

“I’m not sure what I’m more shocked about. The fact that Sehun was right or that you decided to confess to me at midnight and making me think something really bad was going on. You’re an idiot.” Kyungsoo says laughing.

“I may be a diva but I’m not an idiot.” Baekhyun huffs.

“But you’re my idiot.” Kyungsoo says smiling revealing the little heart that Baekhyun loves to see.

Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo and feels his heart swell when he feels arms snaking around him. They stand that way for a couple minutes before they part. Kyungsoo turns his room light off, leaving his door open since he’s the only one while Baekhyun goes through his iPod finding something to fall asleep to. After he’s found the perfect playlist he crawls into bed with Kyungsoo. They’d fallen into a nice silence other than the music and their breathing just waiting to be taken over by sleep when Baekhyun breaks the peace.

“You never gave me an answer Kyungie.” Baekhyun says looking at Kyungsoo.

“Idiot.” Kyungsoo mutters rolling his eyes before cuddling into Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun just smiles knowing that just being called an idiot was an answer enough. He’d hoped for Kyungsoo to actually say it but knowing that he interrupted the calm peace they were in waiting for sleep that being called an idiot again and the cuddling further into his chest was as good as he was going to get. He just smiles and he tightens his arms around Kyungsoo and kisses his head knowing that he’s got his Kyungie.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd expand on the last part of the second chapter of my story. I've been thinking about expanding on a couple of the relationships I have in the story. Here's the first one because it's only a really short glimpse into it. Crossposted from my aff, finally. Since I had it pointed out on the last story I'll post what the title is supposed to say, but is probably translated wrong again. 'My Roommate's No Longer an Idiot, So I Figured Why Not'


End file.
